<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mornings with you by hqfurudate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109574">mornings with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqfurudate/pseuds/hqfurudate'>hqfurudate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqfurudate/pseuds/hqfurudate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou isn't a morning person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mornings with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BKAK!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto Koutarou isn't a morning person. Heck, he is the hard to wake up type. But ever since he starts living with Akaashi, his lover, after their graduation, he finds himself waking up early and stare at the man who's snuggled in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day is no different from the others. He wakes up earlier than Akaashi, who is sleeping comfortably with his arms wrapped around Bokuto's waste, Bokuto's arm as his pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto smiled at the sight. He shifted his body to face Akaashi. His eyes scanned the features of his lover, who is sleeping soundly beside him. From his soft hair, long eyelashes, pointed nose, fluffy cheeks and plump lips, Bokuto took his time to adore such a beautiful art right before his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned closer and planted a kiss on Akaashi's forehead. The latter's lavender flavoured shampoo scent lingers in Bokuto's nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you Kaashi." Bokuto whispers before kissing Akaashi in his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmmm i love you too." Bokuto was taken aback when Akaashi answered, still eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did I wake you up?" Bokuto asked, feeling guilty that he ruined his lover's sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope. I've been awake for a while now." Akaashi replied, scooting closer to Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I make a breakfast now?" Bokuto wrapped his free hand on his lover's waste and pulled him closer to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rested his cheeks on Akaashi's head and muttered softly, "5 minutes. Let's stay like this for another 5 minutes." Akaashi hummed in response and settle comfortably in his lover's embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>oh, how much Bokuto loves to wake up like this every morning.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou isn't a morning person. Heck, he is the hard to wake up type. But if it means he will be able to see how beautiful Akaashi sleeps in his arms every morning, he doesn't mind waking up early for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>